Why?
by blackcookie
Summary: Extrem tragische Liebesgeschichte zwischen das wird nicht verraten, hilft nur lesen
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Warum?

Warum tut er mir das an?

Bin ich ihm denn so egal?

Merkt er denn überhaupt nicht das er mehr für mich ist als nur mein Meister?

Victoria saß auf ihrem geöffneten Sarg.   
Sie hatte ihre Knie bis unter das Kinn gezogen und umklammere diese mit ihren Armen.  
Dabei schaukelte sie die ganze seit leicht vor und zurück.  
Und sie weinte.  
Sie weinte dicke, bittere Bluttränen.  
Schon lange hatte sie nicht mehr geweint.  
Doch nun weinte sie wieder und das alles nur wegen ihm.  
Weil er sie nicht verstand.  
Weil er sie einfach nicht beachtete.  
Und wenn, dann nur um ihr irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen.  
Am Anfang war er doch so gut zu ihr gewesen, hatte ihr immer wieder geholfen, damit sie sich in ihrem neuen Leben zurecht fand.  
Doch später merkte sie, dass er das alles nur getan hatte weil Lady Integral es ihm so befohlen hatte.  
Und sie die erste Zeit sonst wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden hätte und sie wahnsinnig geworden wäre.

Ich hasse es immer noch, dieses ekelhafte Blut zu trinken.

Doch ich tue es und warum?

Für ihn und nur dafür, dass er keinen Ärger mit Lady Integral bekommt.

Doch warum hatte er mich denn dann überhaupt erst gefragt ob ich ein Vampir werden wolle oder nicht?

Er hätte mich doch auch einfach erschießen können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Ob ihm vielleicht doch etwas an mir liegt?

Wenn nicht, dann hätte er mich wahrscheinlich einfach umgelegt.

Aber warum sollte er. Ich bin doch nur ein kleines Mädchen für ihn.

Oder er sagt mir nicht was er über mich denkt, weil er Angst hat das ich ihn auslache.

Doch warum sollte ich?

Ich liebe ihn doch!

Spürt er das denn nicht?

Wenigstens ganz tief in seinem Herzen?

Irgendwo?

Victoria fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihre orangeroten Haare und seufzte schwer.  
All diese Fragen wegen dem Warum und Wieso brachten doch nichts.  
Sie musste endlich Gewissheit haben.  
Gewissheit darüber ob er genauso fühlte wie sie. Sie würde ihn fragen.  
Nicht heute.  
Das stand fest.  
Aber Morgen.  
Morgen würde sie all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen und ihn fragen.  
Egal was passierte.

Und wenn er mich dann auslacht?

Wenn er mich einfach nur für ein kleines Mädchen hält das ein wenig spinnt?

Dann.

Ja dann werde ich mich umbringen.

Endgültig!

Denn mit diesem Wissen.

Das er von mir denkt ich wäre ein kleines, spinnendes Mädchen.

Damit könnte ich nicht mehr weiter existieren.

Ich kann von mir ja nicht einmal mehr behaupten zu leben.

Warum sollte ich dann für immer mit dieser Schmach existieren.

Wirklich für immer.

Nein.

Das könnte ich wirklich nicht überstehen.

Wenn.

Wenn er das wirklich sagen sollte.

Dann werde ich mir eine Pistole besorgen.

Und zwar mit Silbermunition.

Damit auch wirklich nichts schief gehen kann.

Doch erst.

Erst werde ich ihn fragen.

Vielleicht empfindet er ja auch etwas für mich.

Und zwar nicht nur Gleichgültigkeit.

Und er konnte es mir bisher nur nicht sagen.  
Vielleicht.

Vielleicht sagt er das ja.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Victoria ein.  
Und sie träumte.  
Von Ihm.  
Ihrem Meister.  
Der doch mehr für sie war, als nur ihr Meister.  
Dem einzigen Lebewesen das ihr noch etwas bedeutete.  
Für das sie noch etwas empfand.   
Und welches für sie vielleicht auch etwas empfand.  
Außer Gleichgültigkeit und Hohn.  
Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
Und sie schöpfte neue Hoffnung.  
Für Morgen.  
Den Tag, an dem sie ihn fragen würde.  
Ihn.  
Ihren Meister.


	2. Chapter 2

WhyII

Ob ich es ihr sagen sollte?

Warum nicht?

Aber ich bin doch ihr Meister. Wenn sie nicht so fühlt wie ich, dann mache ich mich nur zum Affen.

Wäre ja noch schöner.

Ein Meister der sich in seinen Untergebenen verknallt.

So ein Blödsinn.

Ich sollte es einfach bleiben lassen.

Aber warum schaut sie mich immer so seltsam an?

Als ob ich sie enttäuscht hätte.

Aber ich weiß nicht womit ich sie enttäuscht haben könnte.

Meine Güte, seit wann mach ich mir eigentlich Gedanken darüber, warum, was und wieso die Leute über mich denken?

Alucard lehnt an der Wand seines Zimmers.  
Auf dem Tisch lagen sein Hut und seine Sonnenbrille.  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch sein rabenschwarzes und so schon total verwirrtes Haar.  
Es wurde langsam wohl wirklich Zeit das er in seinen Sarg stieg.  
Er fing schon an sich Gedanken über andere Leute zu machen.  
Alucard ging hinüber zur anderen Seite des Zimmers und öffnete den Sarg.  
Kurze Zeit später war er eingeschlafen.

Victoria streckte sich und gähnte.  
Sodass ihre langen Eckzähne wunderbar zur Geltung kamen.  
Als sie daran dachte, was sie heute tun wollte, wurde ihr ein wenig flau im Magen.  
Aber sie hatte es sich geschworen und sie würde es tun.  
Denn heute.  
Heute war der Tag an dem sie ihn fragen würde.  
Ihren Meister.

Am besten ich warte noch ein wenig, wahrscheinlich schläft er noch.  
Und ich möchte nicht, dass er sauer auf mich ist.

Denn wenn er das wäre, würde ich nie wieder den Mut aufbringen ihn zu fragen.

Ich könnte mir in der zwischen zeit ja überlegen wie ich ihn frage.

Liebt ihr mich Meister?

Nein, um Gottes Willen bloß nicht.

Wenn ich ihm gleich so komme, dann wird er mich wahrscheinlich für ein kleines übergeschnapptes Mädchen halten.

Aber wie soll ich ihn dann fragen?

Was für Gefühle habt ihr für mich?

Empfindet ihr mehr als Gleichgültigkeit für mich?

Nein! Das ist ja noch blöder.

Hmm.

Am besten ich frag ihn auf den direkten Weg.

Kurz und schmerzlos.

Hoffe ich jedenfalls.

Okay.

Ich werde es so machen und damit Basta!

Sonst komm ich hier ja gar nicht mehr raus.

Nachdem Victoria ihren Entschluss gefasst hatte, stieg sie aus ihrem Sarg.  
Sie ging in das kleine Bad und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.  
Mit den Fingern versuchte sie ihre Haare ein wenig glatt zu streichen.  
Einen Kamm hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Als sie mit ihren Haaren fertig war, fing sie an ihre Uniform glatt zu streichen.  
Wenn sie ihn heute schon fragen wollte, dann wollte sie nicht unbedingt wie eine Vogelscheuche aussehen.  
Und notfalls.  
Notfalls wollte sie nicht wie ein Schweinchen aussehen, wenn sie ihr Leben beendete.  
Oder besser gesagt ihrer Existenz ein Ende setzte.  
Denn Leben tat sie schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr.  
Als sie mit allem fertig war betrachtete sie sich noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel.  
Sie nickte und verlies das Badezimmer.  
Inzwischen müsste auch ihr Meister aufgestanden sein.  
Vor seiner Tür kam sie zum Stehen.  
Sie klopfte vorsichtig.  
Ihr Herz hatte inzwischen angefangen wie verrückt zu pochen.  
Von drinnen ertönte plötzlich ein raues:  
"Herein!"  
Victoria drückte vorsichtig die Tür hinunter und betrat das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Des Rätsels Lösung

"Hallo Meister."  
"Hallo Victoria. Was gibt es?"

Alucard saß auf seinem Sarg und hielt eine Blutkonserve in der Hand.  
Diese legte er nun in den Kühlbehälter zurück.

"Ich wollte euch etwas fragen."

Victoria nestelte nervös an ihrem Rock herum.

"Ich...ich..."  
"Nun sag schon!"

Alucard war ein wenig gereizt. Schließlich hatte sie ihn gerade beim Essen gestört und dann rückte sie nicht mit der Sprache raus.

"Ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr mich liebt. Denn ich tue es."

Endlich war es heraus.  
Victoria wartete nervös auf seine Antwort.  
Und Alucard.  
Alucard war einfach nur noch total baff.

"Wie bitte?"

Er konnte es nicht glauben.  
Hatte sie ihn gerade wirklich gefragt ob er sie liebte?  
Er konnte es nicht fassen.  
Victoria.  
Ausgerechnet Victoria die doch sonst immer so schüchtern war, fragte ihn auf einmal ob er sie liebe.  
Doch wenn er ehrlich war.  
Dann war er eigentlich froh, dass sie den ersten Schritt getan hatte, denn er hätte sich das nie getraut.

"Ich hatte euch gefragt ob ihr mich liebt."

"Ja."

Endlich antwortete er ihr.  
Sie hatte schon befürchtet er würde gar nichts mehr zu ihr sagen.

"Wirklich?"

Sie konnte es nicht fassen was er ihr da gerade eben gesagt hatte.  
Hatte er wirklich ja gesagt?  
Alucard trat auf Victoria zu und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Ja, ich liebe dich wirklich. Aber..."  
"Was,aber'?"

Sie schob sich ein klein wenig von ihm weg, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
So glücklich wie jetzt war sie noch nie gewesen.  
Er liebte sie.  
Er liebte sie wirklich.

"Nichts."  
"Komm, bitte sag es mir. Was stimmt nicht?"  
"Es ist wirklich nichts."  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
"Nein!"  
"Das stimmt nicht. Ich sehe es dir an."

Das aber auch immer gleich so neugierig sein musste, dass war im früher schon mal aufgefallen.  
Aber das, was ihn bedrückte, dass konnte er ihr nicht sagen.  
Zumindest nicht jetzt.  
Später.  
Vielleicht.  
Aber nicht jetzt.

"Du hast ja Recht, aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Nicht jetzt."  
"Okay. Dann akzeptiere ich das. Ich glaube unsere Beziehung kann Geheimnisse vertragen. Geheimnisse ja, aber keine Lügen. Einverstanden?"  
"Einverstanden. Du könntest es sowieso nicht."  
"Was?"  
"Mich anlügen."  
"Warum?"  
"Weil man es dir immer gleich ansieht. Du hast sozusagen ein gläsernes Gesicht."

Er beugt sich zu ihr herunter und beginnt sie zu küssen.  
Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sanft.  
Plötzlich brach er den Kuss ab.

"Was ist denn?"  
"Lady Integral ruft nach mir. Ich muss leider gehen."  
"Hach. Daran lässt sich wohl nichts ändern. Beeilst du dich?"  
"Aber natürlich."

Er verließ den Raum und begibt sich zu Lady Integral.  
Victoria ließ sich auf seinem Sarg nieder und summt fröhlich vor sich hin.  
Endlich.  
Endlich konnte sie ihm ihre Gefühle preisgeben.  
Und das wichtigste war.  
Er liebte sie.  
Wirklich und Wahrhaftig.  
Sie konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Love of my Life, why had you done this?

Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus.  
Jetzt war er schon seit mehreren Stunden weg und sie fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Wenn er bei einer Mission gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie es bemerkt.  
Erstens, weil sie dann auch mit dabei gewesen wäre.  
Und zweitens, weil hier wieder ein Riesenchaos wäre, wie bei jedem Einsatz.  
Victoria verließ Alucards Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg um ihn zu suchen.  
Am besten sie fing in Integras Büro an, da war er schließlich am häufigsten anzutreffen.  
Sie stieg die Treppe hoch und lief den Flur hinab.  
An der Tür hielt sie und klopfte.  
Keine Antwort.  
Sie klopfte wieder.  
Als wieder keiner antwortete stieß sie die Tür auf.  
"Lady Integral, wi..."  
Das was sie da sah ließ sie sofort verstummen.  
Ihr Meister.  
Ihr Meister, er küsste sich mit Lady Integral.  
Dabei hatte er ihr doch erst vor ein paar Stunden geschworen sie zu lieben.  
Hatte er sie etwa die ganze Zeit belogen?  
Benutzt?  
Nein!  
Das konnte nicht sein.  
Als er es ihr geschworen hatte, hatte er ihr in die Augen geschaut.  
Und sie hatte keine Lüge in ihnen erkennen können.  
"Meister?"  
Ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht mehr richtig gehorchen.  
Alucard drehte sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen um.  
"Victoria, es... es ist nicht so wie du denkst."  
"Nein, das ist es nie!"  
Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen.  
Wie hatte sie ihm jemals vertrauen können!  
Erst verletzte er sie.  
Und dann.  
Dann kam er auch noch mit solchen abgedroschenen Phrasen!  
Wenn es wirklich stimmte was er sagte.  
Warum hielt er Integral dann immer noch in seinen Armen?  
Sie drehte sich um und rannte davon.  
"Victoria, warte!"  
Alucard lief ihr hinterher.  
Doch Victoria wartete nicht.  
Sie rannte weiter.  
Sie rannte in sein Zimmer.  
Denn dort.  
Dass wusste sie genau.  
Lagen seine Waffen.  
Seine Jackall und seine Casull.  
Von den beiden trennte er sich normalerweise nie.  
Doch heute hatte er es getan.  
Als sie in seinem Zimmer ankam, riss sie die Jackall vom Tisch und setzte sie sich an die Schläfe.

Love of my life,  
You've hurt me,  
You've broken my heart,  
And now you leave me

Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't know that it means to me

Love of my life don't leave me,  
You've taken my love you now desert me,

Love of my life can't you see,  
Bring it back, bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me,  
Because you don't now what it means to me

You won't remember when this is blown over,  
And everything's all by the way,  
When my soul is get older,  
She will be there at your side,  
To remind how I still love you- still love you

Back- hurry back  
Please bring it back home to me,  
Because you don't now what it means to me

Love of my life,  
Love of my life

Gerade als sie abdrücken wollte, kam Alucard herein.  
"NEIN!"  
Doch zu spät.  
Sie hatte schon abgedrückt.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn brach sie zusammen.  
Er wollte sie auffangen.  
Aber noch bevor er sie erreichen konnte, fiel sie als Asche auf den Boden.  
Alucard fiel auf die Knie.  
Das konnte nicht sein.  
Nein.  
Nicht sie.  
Langsam ließ er die Asche durch seine Hand rinnen.  
"Warum?"

Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until she was her I could not see  
The magic and the strength  
Of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams

Dark shadows they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike me down

Don't you die on me  
You haven't make your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't make your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe

Dark shadows they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike me down

As I took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Robed by your life  
Take me the hope I needed

Dark shadows they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike me  
Dark shadows they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike me down

Er hätte es ihr gleich erzählen sollen.  
Gleich als sie ihn gefragt hatte.  
Warum hatte er sich damals nur auf Integrals Erpressung eingelassen.  
Er hätte lieber wieder in den Kerker gesperrt werden sollen.  
Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.  
Aber er war damals zu verzweifelt gewesen.  
Er hätte es nicht überstanden.  
Wieder all die Jahre diese Einsamkeit und dieser Hunger.  
Doch mit dieser Schuld wollte er nicht mehr leben.  
Er hatte sie getötet.  
Nur er allein.  
Weil er ihr nicht alles gleich am Anfang gesagt hatte.  
Alucard nahm sich die Waffe die noch immer in der Asche lag.  
Und er schoss.  
Er jagte sich das gesamte Magazin in den Kopf.  
Sieben Kugeln aus reinem Silber gaben sogar ihm den Rest.

Als Integral kurze Zeit später das Zimmer betrat fand sie nur noch einen großen Haufen Asche indem eine orangerote Sonnenbrille und Alucards Jackall.  
"Hm, er war nie besonders gut gewesen, schade ist es trotzdem um ihn."  
Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und begab sich in ihr Büro.

End


End file.
